nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
I'll Never Get Out of This World Alive
'I'll Never Get Out of This World Alive '''is the season finale of the first season of ''Nashville. It was written and directed by Callie Khouri. It first aired on May 22, 2013. Plot Juliette is informed about drugs found at the crime scene. It seems that Dante was a lousy sober companion. She gets asked if there was a romantic relationship between him and her mother. She says she didn't know of one, but wouldn't put it past him. Outside the building, there are reporters. The reporting continues on a news show being watched by Rayna and the girls. She says it's tragic to lose your mother. "Or your father", adds Maddie. Rayna advises them that her Uncle Deacon will be going as her date to the CMAs. The girls both state that they like Deacon. It is affirmed that she and Deacon are dating. Maddie brings up that Rayna also used to date before she got married. Gunnar sees Jack Nelson at an early hour (at least for Jack). Jack shows him a police photo he's found, and reckons will be great publicity. Gunnar says, "That's not me," and explains that the songs were his brother's. Jack doesn't mind. "So, you stole those, and that's not outlaw?", he asks. But Gunnar still wants to quit for Scarlett's sake. Scarlett is sitting at a cafe table when Will comes by with a girl (later introduced as Gwen). He parts with the girl for a moment to talk to Scarlett, thanking her for bailing him out. She says she felt obliged seeing as she'd asked him to talk to Gunnar for her. Will leaves Scarlett when Avery shows up. It seems that Scarlett had arranged to meet him there, to thank him for the whisk. Avery says he would have brought it to her himself, except that he'd thought Gunnar might take it the wrong way. Scarlett says, "He wouldn't have. He wasn't there." Avery compliments Scarlett on the show. He invites her to a gig. Deacon enquires about Juliette to Emily, who's opened the door, "How's she doing?" "Not real great." Then Juliette comes to the door and takes over. She tells off Deacon for trying to help someone who couldn't be helped, and asks him to leave, so she can get ready. "I'm gonna to win Female Vocalist of the Year." Teddy gets a call from a guy from the U.S. Attorney's office, Dashell, who wants to make an appointment to talk to him about the loan for the Cumberland Plaza deal, seeing as he (Teddy) was on the board of the Music City credit union involved. Teddy has no objection. Maddie visits Deacon and tells him that she thinks he may be her father. "What?", says he. Rayna is at the CMAs. It's announced that she and Brad Paisley will be performing. Deacon was supposed to be there, but he's late. Rayna's a bit late, herself. Deacon was supposed to pick her up. Gunnar takes some white flowers to Scarlett, apologizes, and informs her that he's told Jack. She says he can't just show up with flowers and make it all right. She doesn't know what she wants, but she's going out to see a friend play. (She mentions the venue.) Juliette is in her dressing room, with Emily, having come in the back way. Marshall Evans and Glenn come to see her. She yells at them. (Emily gulps.) Glenn tells Juliette she needs time to grieve. "Grieve?" she queries; she says she should be happy that it's over. But she takes that back, and agrees to go home. Emily escorts her out. Gunnar walks in on Will, in bed with Gwen. She gets out of bed with a sheet around her and goes to the bathroom to change into a dress. Will also gets into some clothes. Gunnar asks him about all the girls; "I thought you said you were --". Will interjects with something like "going to be the next big country star?". He explains to Gwen that Gunnar's bunking with him whilst he's on the outs with his girlfriend. He also lets Gunnar know about having seen Scarlett having a meal with her ex, before leaving with Gwen. Brad Paisley admits to Juliette that he was worried she wouldn't show. Then a little later he tells Deacon, "Hey, we're the ones who are allowed to be late". Marshall mentions the Juliette thing as an excuse. Brad and Rayna perform "Bitter Memories". After the set, Deacon asks for a minute to talk with her. He tells her that Maddie had found a report that said Teddy wasn't her father, and was wondering whether he was. Rayna confesses that he is. When she found out she was pregnant, she and Teddy had agreed to get married and get a paternity test after the marriage. And then, they'd decided to do what was best for Maddie, and Coleman had advised that she cut Deacon loose. On her way home early from the CMAs, Rayna rings Teddy to meet her there, as they'll need to see Maddie through this together. He agrees. Scarlett goes to see Avery Barkley's gig. He invites her to sing with him a song that he'd written for her, and she does. Gunnar arrives and has a drink. Juliette sits in front of her mother's casket, talking to her. She ends up accusing her of leaving her, and walks away. Rayna and Teddy try to explain to Maddie. She blames Rayna: "You lied to Deacon and to me." She tells Teddy she wants to live with him. When Maddie storms off, Teddy tells Rayna to let her work through it. He promises that she won't lose Maddie. Deacon is drinking in a bar. The TV shows Brad Paisley introducing the candidates for CMA Female Vocalist of the Year. Deacon gets a bartender to turn off the TV, allowing as he isn't a country music fan that night. Teddy's talks over the embezzling issue with his lawyer, Walter. Teddy informs him that Lamar Wyatt had handled the earlier audit, presumably by bribing the auditor. Walter suggests that they might be able to cut a deal to take down Lamar. But Teddy thinks Lamar tipped off the Feds, and wouldn't have done so unless he knew he was safe. Walter guesses that they'll be talking to Peggy. Rayna seeks help from Coleman, who advises her that she should let him find Deacon alone. The bartender wakes Deacon and says, "Hey, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." Juliette is presented with the CMA trophy, at her front door, and also receives a hug. Rayna rings Deacon, hoping to see him at the funeral, but he's shown running up to Teddy and pushing him over. He accuses Teddy of stealing his life. Two men drag him off, and hold him down. Teddy tells Deacon that Maddie and Rayna deserved better than him (Deacon); he declares that Rayna deserves a thousand times better, and orders Deacon to stay away from his family. He orders the men to release Deacon, away from there. (They seem in no hurry to do so.) Rayna tried to console Juliette. "You're good enough", she tells her. Juliette asks if Deacon will be coming. Deacon's outside his house, throwing up. Gunnar runs up, seeking advice on Scarlett. Deacon asks him for help with his front door key. Gunnar finds the door already unlocked, butturns the key anyway. He's seeking advice on Scarlett. Deacon says he doesn't have advice, and shuts Gunnar out. Gunnar rings up Scarlett, and advises her to get her Uncle's posse there pronto. Whilst the minister performs the last rites at the graveyard, Avery and Glenn walk up from different directions. Juliette hugs Avery, after hugging a few other people, He apologizes for gate-crashing. She tells him she's glad he's there; she has a favour to ask him. "Anything", he says. Scarlett and Coleman arrive at Deacon's house, and Coleman uses a key to gain entry. Gunnar and Scarlett follow him in. "Why would you bring her here?", Deacon asks. Deacon screams at Coleman that he won't listen to him any more, and orders him out of his house. He throws a punch at Coleman, but misses, and falls to the floor. Deacon drives Coleman to a wall, and Gunnar intervenes. Scarlett is upset. Deacon apologizes to her. Gunnar sees her out, Coleman gets Deacon to a chair, and they both say they don't want to talk. Tandy finds Albert and her father discussing the baseball stadium site without her - as a baseball stadium. She resigns in response to the news that Albert is getting promoted above her. She tells Lamar that it looks like he can only maintain good relations with one daughter at a time, and leaves. Juliette is handed an SD card that was found in the garbage disposal at the crime scene. She is asked if she has any idea what's on it, and she says not. Emily looks down at some letters, and finds one to Juliette from her mother. Juliette reads it, and realizes that her mother had been trying to protect her. Coleman is ending a phone conversation, "You stay right there. It's bad." Then Deacon wakes up, and Coleman advises him that lots of people are worried about him. He's talked to Rayna, and knows what happened. Deacon gives the impression he'll be back to AA meetings. Rayna talks to Maddie, who's still mad at her. "I wanted you to have a father who loved you as much as I do. And I love you more than anybody in the world. And I'm never, ever going to leave you." A crying Maddie gets into her lap and hugs her. Deacon is in a bathroom, washing his face, when he gets a call from Juliette. They apologize to each other. She invites him to the memorial service for her mother at the Bluebird Cafe. He agrees to come. He's taking pills and drinking. Teddy meets Peggy in a car park to warn her about the investigation. She says she already knew; she's met with the U.S. Attorney. She was offered an immunity deal, but she didn't take it. Why not, wonders Teddy. "I'm pregnant", says Peggy. Two men get out of a car that is driven up in front of Tandy. One of them comes forward holding a badge, introduces himself as Dashell Brinks from the U.S. Attorney's office, and asks to talk with her about Lamar. At the end of the episode, at Juliette's memorial service for her mother at the Bluebird, Deacon is standing by the door, perhaps just arrived. Rayna gets up, and he leaves. She follows him out to his car. Deacon wants to be left alone, but Rayna won't let him drive drunk. They argue. As Juliette continues singing for her mother, footage of Juliette and her musicians fades to and back from a series of brief scenes: Scarlett walking in a park, Gunnar rising from a seat to greet her, and Scarlett starting to talk; Deacon drinking while Rayna drives him; Gunnar and Scarlett sitting down on a swinging seat, both smiling; Rayna and Deacon arguing; Will, seated with a girl, spotting some guy and slightly shaking his head, as if to secretly signal the guy not to join them; Gunnar touching Scarlett's shoulder and then running his hand down her face, whilst her eyes are closed; Deacon and Rayna arguing; Gunnar getting up from the seat, and starting to kneel; Gunnar proposing to Scarlett on bended knee and Scarlett glancing down at the ring he's offering her; Rayna taking Deacon's hand, Deacon pulling it away, and covering his eyes, and Rayna looking at him rather than ahead to an intersection where a car is crossing; the two cars nearing; Deacon and Rayna's reactions; and then (from external points of view) the car Rayna's driving swerving to avoid the other car, going off the road and up an embankment, rolling over, and landing upside down in a ditch. We get to hear Gunnar's proposal, but not the arguments nor the crash; we just hear Juliette singing (to musical accompaniment), "Nothing In this World Will Ever Break My Heart Again," the scene fades back to her, even as the car is landing in the ditch, and we see her concluding the song. Cast Main Cast: *Connie Britton as Rayna James *Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes *Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Connor *Eric Close as Teddy Conrad *Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne *Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley *Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott *Robert Ray Wisdom as Coleman Carlisle *Powers Boothe as Lamar Wyatt Guest Stars: *Judith Hoag as Tandy Wyatt *Chris Carmack as Will Lexington *Sylvia Jefferies as Jolene Barnes *Brad Paisley as Himself *Lennon Stella as Maddie Conrad *Maisy Stella as Daphne Conrad *Kimberly Williams-Paisley as Peggy Kenter Co-Stars: *David Alford as Bucky *Gregalan Williams as Detective Glynn *Ed Amatrudo as Glenn *Kourtney Hansen as Emily *Todd Truley as Marshall Evans *Melvin Ray Kearney II as Bo *Jeremy Childs as Albert *Josh Ventura as Jack Nelson *Todd Allen Durkin as Walter *Anne Holt as Herself *Roberto Larriviere as Stage Director *Jason Douglas as Dashell Brinks *Terri Wyble as Gwen *Russell B. Ramsey as Minister *Bill Szymanski as Bartender *Derek Krantz as Handsome Man Songs Background Songs #"Get Your Shine On" by Florida Georgia Line #"Love Don't Leave Me Waiting" by Glen Hansard #"She Even Woke Me Up to Say Goodbye" by Jerry Lee Lewis Quotes *"You promised me that I wouldn't lose her; I'm promising you the same thing." - Teddy *"That fact that you don't remember is exactly how it's possible." - Rayna *"I need you to tell me that it's not true. Tell me that you haven't been lying to me, every moment of the last 13 years." - Deacon *"I think that you might be my father." - Maddie (to Deacon) *"Grieve? What are you talking about? I should be celebrating that it's finally over!" - Juliette *"My mother's the drug addict murderer, not me. She has taken enough of my life and she's not gonna take this. Not when I have fought this hard to get here!" - Juliette Videos Nashville 1x21 Promo "I'll Never Get Out of This World Alive" (HD) Season Finale Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Airing in May Category:Season Finales Category:Content